Bae The Fire
by raykay8001
Summary: Bae has just fallen through the portal, his father leaving him behind. How will Bae adapt to this new world? Making friends and enemies? How did he end up in an insane asylum? Rumple and the rest of Storybrooke will come in later. A little BaelfirexOC and ratings because this is my first story and I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello! This is my first story! I always loved Baelfire, so this is my idea on what happened to him after he fell through the "Magic Bean Portal"! No spoilers for Season 2.**

**Disclaimer! I DO NOT own Once Upon a Time or Baelfire, I only own my OCs**

Baelfire was falling. That was his first realization. The portal must've transported him into the sky, for his back painful thumped onto a tree branch, ping-ponging him down until he landed on the ground with a dull thud.

He waited there. He waited for so long. Bae wanted so bad for his father to come tumbling down on top of him, making it through the portal after him. But no. The forest he had landed in stayed silent, only the sound of the crickets could be heard.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. It was a similar forest, almost identical to the one he was in, but the air was different, full of dust and smoke and impurities. He coughed before pulling himself into a sitting position. He looked around, checking to see if the clogged air was a fire, but it seemed that just the atmosphere was naturally filled with such particles. "Papa?" He tried calling his father's name, but his voice came out horse and rough. Bae hoped that his father had landed a distance away. "Papa!" He tried again, voice louder.

There was no reply.

Bae scoffed. His father broke their deal. That coward! Couldn't even choose his own son over his new found power. Bae pulled himself off the ground, and started walking. The portal wasn't going to open again, so what was the point of staying? "Coward…" He muttered under his breath.

The ground felt different too, like the entire Earth was moving under his feet. Gradually, but he felt it. He wondered if there were other creatures in this world too, and if they could feel it.

He saw the trees start to part in the road and he rushed forward. Road meant villages, and villages meant survival. He knew that there must be one couple or two able to take in a fourteen year old boy such as himself.

The road was different than normal ones. Not cobble or patted dirt, but some sort of sleek black surface with yellow lines in the middle. He walked alongside the edge, in case any carriages came so he wasn't run over by horses.

Suddenly, there was a low buzzing noise. He turned around to see two bright lights speeding down the path. The buzz became a roar and as the beast sped past him, he was forced to jump into the trench a few feet away.

_What was that monster!?_ He trembled from the brush. The roaring slowly subsided as the creature made its way along the road. This path wasn't for carriages but monsters! He slowly pulled himself from the gully, puffing out his chest. "No. I will not be scared." He told himself, but to his dismay, his voice only came out as a tremble. "I will not be a coward!" He yelled into the air.

He jumped towards the road again, now walking closer towards the middle. If the beast wanted to come, it would have to move around him.

Bae heard another one coming and he purposely slowed his pace a bit. As the noise got louder and heard a strangled screeching sound before the rumbling stopped. Confused he turned around to see a woman, apparently human, in light blue clothes standing beside a gray monster. Trousers on a lady? Sure when she stood straight it would look like a dress, but it was highly improper for a woman to be in pants. Her hair was blond, another rare trait along with her blue eyes and pointed chin. She looked almost nothing like the people in his land. At least she was human. Humans were good usually.

"What the hell kid!? Trying to get yourself killed!?" She yelled. The beast stayed where it was as if it was some sort of pet. Maybe it was to pull carriages around and the last one had broken free. Bae tried to look around the beast to see if it had a carriage attached to the back end, but he saw nothing. "Kid! Look at me! What are you doing here at night!?" The woman was obviously frustrated.

"I'm looking for the village." Bae said.

"Village? There's no town here for miles kid." She walked closer to him, inspecting his clothing. "Where are your parents?"

"My mother left when I was young, my father refused to come with me to this new land because he would have to leave his dark powers behind as well." Bae scoffed.

"Dark powers? Aw, sweetheart…" She gripped his face with both hands. "I think you're a bit confused sweetheart, there's no such thing as powers…" She was trying to be sweet now.

"Yes there is, well in my land there was," Bae said. "But the fairy godmother told me that there was no magic here, and I wanted to come through with my father so he couldn't have his magic Dark One powers."

"Look here," She pinched his cheeks as if he was a child. "I'm going to bring you somewhere special, for special people like you, would you like that?"

Bae nodded. Maybe there were other children that had fallen through to this world as well. The woman smiled and led him to the monster and he flinched. "What is it? Do you not like driving?" She asked, her voice forcing to stay sweet.

"Driving? You can ride this beast?" Baelfire watched as she climbed into the side of the monster. So it was a carriage! But where were the horses? Maybe they had a spell on them to make them invisible? Even so, she made him sit behind her out of the four seats inside. She then led herself around and climbed into the front side, gripping the round object in front.

With a jolt the carriage rumbled along. At first Bae was scared, he hadn't expected the invisible horses to go so fast. Sooner or later he had gotten used to it, leaning on the side and looking out at the trees. "So what's your name kid?" She asked. "My name is Susie."

Susie. What a strange name. "My name is Baelfire, but most people just call me Bae." He said. In this land they must have different names than in his world.

"Baelfire? What's your last name?" Last name? What was a last name? Maybe the last name he went by?

"Um… Baelfire…." He said. Bae didn't completely understand what Susie was talking about. This world must be very different from his own.

"No, I mean Baelfire, what? You have Baelfire and then a second name." Susie explained. So in this world they had two names! That was strange.

"Um… Where I come from we only have one name… well there are people like Snow White, but that's her only name." Bae inspected a bit more of the carriage. Not much really.

"Snow White? Snow White is a fairytale character sweetie…" Susie must've turned the horses because now they were heading in a different direction.

"But…but…" Baelfire tried to say something, but he knew she would just pass it off. Slowly, he leaned his head on the glass window, the rumbling of the carriage slowly putting him to sleep.

When Bae woke, he was sitting in a room with a lot of chairs. He saw it as a room that people would wait in before going to the apothecary. He looked around to see that the entire room was either white or pale sea foam green. It reminded him slightly of ogre drool, but the place was way too clean and uniform for it to be an ogre's den.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you?" The woman, Susie, came up to him crouching on one knee. "Look you're going to stay in here in this building for a while okay? This is a building for special people like you." For some reason, he felt that _special _meant something bad. He passed it off and nodded his head.

"We're going to bring you to the room you'll be sleeping in okay? There'll be some clothes in there you have to wear… are you able to dress yourself, or do you need help?" She asked slowly. Why wouldn't he be able to dress himself? He had been doing that since he was four!

"No, no I can dress myself." He furrowed his brow. Something was off here, they were treating him strangely. He guessed that it was just the way this world worked and he would have to get used to it.

"Alright-y then sweetie." She helped him out of the chair and led him down the hallway. It was also the same colors of green and white, though it was a little bit messier, with the occasional blue hand print or finger painting of a child. He shot a look behind them and saw they were being followed by two large men, big and cruel enough looking to be ogres, but still had the stature of a human.

"Who are they?" He asked. Susie put her hand around his shoulder, pushing him back forward.

"Oh they're just there for protection." Protection? Protection from what? Him?

They started walking past doors. Big large metal doors with little bar windows. He heard snoring and whimpers from the inside. Obviously other people were sleeping there. They stopped in front of one door and Susie pulled a key out of her pocket unlocking the door.

With sudden realization, he knew where he was. An insane asylum. "What? No!" He backed up, but the ogre men grabbed him by the arms and tossed him in the room. The insane asylums in his world were evil, beating their occupants and letting them starve to death. Sure this place looked better than the grungy straw cells, but they were all the same. "I'm not crazy! I am from another world!" He reached on his toes and gripped the bars of the small window.

"Sweetheart, we don't like to use that word around here," she reached through the bars and pinched his cheeks. "Everyone's special here Baelfire." She snickered as she walked away, the two ogre men following.

He scoffed. He felt like the universe what just trying to prove him wrong. _Oh, you think that coming to this new and improved land without magic will fix everything? Well no, let's just throw an insane asylum at you. _He turned around to inspect the room. There was really only a small metal cot with the sea foam green covers and a white dresser.

He opened the dresser on the top drawer to find two pairs of sea foam green clothes. Rolling his eyes, he pulled them on. They scratched and itched at his skin, even though they were a size too big. His prison uniform. He opened the next drawer to see some parchment and some strange colored sticks which he felt were something like quills. He played with one in his hand, only the size of his finger and wrapped in parchment marked "Crayola". Putting the object down, he opened the last drawer and saw some small children's toys. Some wooden pull toys, and colored building blocks.

_Childish. _He slammed the drawer shut and curled up on the cot, not even bothering to pull the covers over him.

**A/N Yeah I know, a bit short. And school's started so I can't update as often, maybe once or twice every other week? BEAR WITH ME HERE PEOPLE. **


	2. Bae the Fire - Chapter 2

He awoke to the sound of the door unlocking. "Breakfast!" He heard Susie call.

Pulling himself out of the bed he checked himself in the glass of the window that overlooked the courtyard. The window was barred off of course, but it was still enough of a mirror. He ran his fingers through his hair, and wished he had a brush or comb. Bae now realized why some of the more "Special" kids had their heads shaved.

Groaning, he pushed his door open and fell in line next to a girl he had seen around the building. He had been there for two or three days; in reality, he wasn't really sure how long he'd been there.

She was always drawing, or writing, or fighting at a rubber (A new type of material he learned) dummy. Obviously her parent must've been some sort of solider or warrior. Her auburn hair was long and flowing to her lower back along with bright green eyes. She never talked to anyone and he wondered if she was mute.

He had tried asking Susie about her, but Susie said he shouldn't be prying and work on dealing with his own problems. "Hey," He nodded at her and she smiled, rolled her head around.

"Hi." Not mute. That was good. "What are you here for?" Everyone asked that question to newcomers.

"Huh? Oh I was found on the side of the road, I came from a different world where there's magic and ogres and fairies." Baelfire shrugged. He learned that the more normal children didn't care what each other thought, they all where there for something insane.

She tensed and looked the other way. "Me too." She mumbled. She had come from the Enchanted Forest too! Bae wondered if there were more and he just used the last magic bean, but then he realized how she took it when he first admitted to it. They must've been the only ones.

"Really?" Bae pulled in front of her and started walking backwards. Everyone would always file out of their rooms in the morning for breakfast in the cafeteria, another word he'd learned. They nurses, people called them, always tried to get people in line, but it never worked. "Will you tell me?"

She hesitated. "No-_pe._" She did a weird thing with the word, popping the "p" so it sounded entirely different. "What's your name, I never asked."

"Baelfire, or Bae." He swung himself around so they were facing the same way again. "Either is fine."

"Junia, though I've been going by June lately." She reached out and shook his hand as they walked into the cafeteria. The same color as the rest of the building, but the room was larger and filled with long tables made of something called plastic and some strange cart things where nurses would pile food onto more plastic things called "trays".

They walked together towards the first cart. Just some bread and soup were put on his tray. They then walked to the back of the room, sitting on one of the smaller tables. Neither of them said a thing to each other, but after she was done eating, June took off her shoe and pulled out a piece of parchment, then pulled out one of the colored stick things, which he learned were crayons and started drawing.

"What are you drawing?" Bae asked, trying to lean over for a better look. She flinched and scooted an inch away, covering her drawing with her hand.

"It helps me remember." June snapped. "I couldn't remember anything when I first came through the portal, so I started drawing out scenes and realized I knew some of the places and people I had been doodling."

"What about the writing thing? Or how you learned to fight?" Bae asked, trying to recover some information of her life in the Enchanted Forest.

"My father taught me how to fight… when I came here I was diagnosed with something called ADD, and they said I had to find a way to get my energy out, I chose fighting because I already had experience, the writing… keeps me thinking…" She shrugged and showed him the picture.

It was a spot in the forest. Similar to the one he was in when he opened the portal. The trees were tall and detailed, rays of sun running through the multicolored leaves. There was a pond in the distance, with a deer drinking from it. It the corner of the picture was a bow and arrow, already drawn back by an unknown person, poised to strike at the creature. "Poor deer…" He mumbled.

"My father and I were leather smiths, he would skin and dry out the pelt, I would go out and get it." She explained. "I wanted to do archery for my _energy release_, but they said it was too dangerous to have a weapon here." 

"My father and I were weavers, I would go and shear sheep or pick cotton and he would spin it into wool or yarn," Baelfire explained. He wasn't going to tell her his father turned into the Dark One. That would make her scared of him, even in this world.

"You should try drawing," June turned back, giving more shine to the deer's pelt. "It really helps."

"I'll try."

For the next few years, June and Baelfire became friends. They didn't talk much, but Bae found it comforting that if he needed to, he could talk to her. They were both fifteen now, June a little younger but she had more experience.

There was a Physiatrist in the building, something like the reverend at the church in the sin closets, but Bae could never feel like he could tell him everything.

"_So why do you believe you're from a fairytale land?" He would ask. _

"_Because I am." Bae would reply. _

"_Lad, there's no such thing as fairytales, just like Santa." The man tried to reason. _

_Bae scoffed. "Santa's not real, that's just stupid." He sighed, pulling his hands up to this chest. "But I really am from the fairytale world, the Enchanted Forest, I can prove-" _

"_No." The physiatrist held up his hand to stop him. "There is no such things as fairytales. Repeat it." _

"_There is no such thing as fairytales." Bae grumbled. _

He snapped out of his daydream by June waving her hand in front of his face. "Oh space cadet, come back to Earth please." She sang.

"Space Cadet? Is that some more slang?" June had been teaching him this world's name for things, it was difficult for some things had five or six different names to them. He was older at fifteen and June only fourteen, but she had more experience after coming to the land a year before him. June knew the language better.

"No, it's just something I say." She shrugged and turned back to her drawing. This one was a drawing of a snow covered hut, next to a frozen waterfall. Bae had taken up drawing, but he was still amateur at it. The nurses had also granted them permission to use pencils, an object like crayons, but a little sturdier and made of wood. He didn't like that fact that all the pencils were dull, making it hard to get fine lines into trees, but it was better than soft crayons.

June had always complained that they weren't in color, making their drawings only grayscale. It bothered him a little, but not as much as it did June. She told him that she saw colors different, where they all mixed together into paintings in front of her eyes. He hadn't believed her until he heard her describe the stars to him as "Blues and greens and reds! They're never yellow. Never. And the sky, it's not black, it's a deep violet, with orange!"

He had asked how there was orange in it, but she ignored him and went back to her drawing. They were still using crayons at that point and he saw her draw streaks of orange into a night sky. And it looked perfect.


	3. AN Not very Important, Chapter 3

**SUPER A/N**:

Okay, there were a lot of spelling errors in Chapter 2 and I want to apologize for that. Also there was no A/N for that! So I wanted to say it was basically just fluff between Bae and my OC June, but the action will come!  
I might get reported for only having a one/two liner chapter, but I'm still not sure how strict the rules are and stuff…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N OMG I didn't think I'd get so many follows! THANK YOU PEOPLES! ****HOLY S** I forgot the disclaimer on Chapter 2 as well! It's going to take me awhile to get used to that. :\**

**DISCLAIMER: I will never, ever EVER own Once Upon a Time or Baelfire. **

"Gods! Don't hit so hard!"

Bae dodged another attack, returning one of his own. "Tough up big boy! You can go faster than that!" June twirled around, side-sweeping his leg and landing on top of him. He fought to push her off, or at least get an arm-bar or triangle-leg choke, but she stayed firmly on his chest, cutting off his air supply.

"I win." She smirked as he gave up. June pulled herself off him, grabbing his hand and helping him up off the gravel. They always practiced fighting in the courtyard, where they could have leverage on park benches and the padding of gravel or lawn under them. The nurses had stopped caring, for there were only four or five of them left that would stay. It was the holidays, so even though it was cold, they could work in peace. "Keep your head off the ground if I tackle you because if I tried to punch your face, your head would take all the impact." She pulled her auburn ponytail tighter, even though it still went to her mid-back and fell into her way.

June reminded him slightly of Morraine, his old friend in the Enchanted Forest, but Morraine was never tough enough to try and fight anyone or had the endurance to do anything more than talking.

"Alright, alright." He pulled back into a fighting pose. "Let me try again."

Her hands were still down at her sides, so he took that as a sign that she wasn't ready. Suddenly with a quick motion, June sidestepped her foot to the left, catching him off guard and struck a painful blow with her fist to his ribs. Bae fell into the gravel again. "Rule one! Never trust your opponent!" June helped him up anyways. "Go again."

This time he attacked first. But failed. She tried doing a ridge hand to his unprotected head, for he always held his hands a little lower than he should've. Bae managed to dodge the attack, swinging under and gripping her wrist with his hand, pulled her over his back and onto the gravel. "Whoa." She coughed and he helped her up. "I didn't teach you that."

"Just came into my mind." He shrugged, before pulling into another stance, ready for another attack.

"No," She teased. "We're done for the day, see?" She pointed upwards and he squinted into the blackening sky. Or Violeting sky. Either one. She could always tell what time it was just by looking where the sun was. He could only tell night and day apart. "It's six o'clock, almost time for dinner and then bed." The new world also had a now time system, though he got used to that fairly easily.

"That sucks." He ran his hands through his hair. He still wasn't used to it now that it was shorter and spiking straight up, unlike before when it was in massive curls around his head. "We'll train tomorrow though, right?"

June hesitated. Whenever she hesitated that was bad. It meant she wasn't prepared and that wasn't good. "Sure. Sure we'll train tomorrow." June's voice wavered and she cracked her knuckles. Another thing she did when she was nervous.

"What's wrong?" He asked. No, it was more like a demand.

"Nothing." June shrugged. "Nothing important."

Bae rolled his eyes. No matter how well she could lie to others, she could never lie to him. "I'm serious, what's going on?"

She turned and tapped her foot on the gravel, also biting her lip. "I heard some of the nurses talking about, and I quote, 'Some fairytale guy' getting released later today." June said in a rush.

"Me? They would've told me!" Baelfire protested. There was no way he could be leaving. Of course he hated the place, after spending a long year and a half there, but June had been there longer and there was no way they would release him and not her too.

"Not exactly," She turned around and started walking back to the cafeteria. He followed obediently. June sighed deeply before continuing. "The last boy, not one of us but you know, he left with no warning what-so-ever." They passed a group of nurses and she stopped talking until they passed. "He sent me a letter a month later saying that they only told him he was leaving a couple minutes before he left."

"Oh." They stopped talking as they reached the cafeteria. Simple food again, some type of noodles and tomato sauce. After eating they drew a bit on some parchment. He still hadn't got used to calling it paper. Sooner or later he was back in his cot, unable to sleep because of June's words in his head.

_Please don't come and take me away. Well… _He thought it over. He didn't want to leave without June, but then again he could always come back when he was older and bail her out of the asylum. No. She would hate him for coming back after leaving her. Just like he hated his father for leaving him.

Suddenly he heard his door unlock itself. _No!_ He sat up immediately facing Susie and the same two ogre guards from his first day. "Congratulations! You're being released Baelfire! We're going to take you to a foster home and you'll get all knew friends and a family-"

"What? No! I don't want to go!" Bae struggled as the guards picked up by the arms, almost wrenching them from their sockets. "Let me go!"

"Aw… sweetie, of course you want to go, you just need to get used to it." Susie pinched his cheeks again and he resisted the urge to spit on her shoes. He was dragged out the door quite literally. Bae kicked and screamed the entire way, trying to convince them that he was still crazy.

"June! June wake up!" He yelled. Her room was the floor above him, so he felt that if he yelled enough she would wake up and help him. "June they're taking me away! Help!"

He was thrown forwards as one of the ogre men was pushed. The next dropped Bae to the floor to react to the attacker. It was June, furiously blocking the man's punches. Quickly she side stepped around him, getting a few precious uppercuts to his liver and then pulling up behind him, kicking him to the floor so he fell on his head.

The other man got up from where he was pushed and tried to grab June by the arms. She pulled herself up on his bicep like a pull-up and swung herself around so she was sitting on his shoulders. Hitting him in the nose with the ball of her fist, she pushed herself off sending the man into Susie, who crashed to the ground with a thud.

Dazed from his spot on the floor, he could barely move as June jogged over to him, her face bloody and scratched as she let the one three letter word drop. "Run."

**A/N Another short-ish chapter. I'm not usually used to writing in chapters so yeah... Little bit more BaexJune and a little action. Also bending time a bit because I'm going to make it so Baelfire ends up in Storybrooke when he's about 17. R&R and I completely love constructive criticism! **


	5. Chapter 5

Bae stumbled through the brush. Oh how he wished they had chosen to go down the black pathway instead of running through the forest. June had said they knew forests better and therefore could out run the awaken ogre men and Susie.

She was wrong.

So, so wrong.

He turned to his left to see June running alongside him, tripping over anything in their path. The brutes and Susie were only a couple yards away from them. Sure, they were practically crawling through the leaves and plants at their pace, but if Bae or June stopped or tripped, they would be doomed.

"Am I the only one who hears a river?" June said, showing no signs of exhaustion at all.

Bae tuned his ears. He vaguely heard what sounded like water, but passed it off as the sound of leaves brushing up against their baggy green clothes. "I think it's just us running." He panted. Bae didn't have the running stamina of June.

"No, no it's definitely a river." June nodded, picking up her pace faster. Bae rolled his eyes and matched her speed. Now they were at the point where plants and shrubs didn't matter, they could both easily scale them with fast leaps. "Oh crap, cliff!" Suddenly June pulled to a halt and Baelfire tried his best not to tumble into her.

He failed.

With a sudden realization of déjà-vu, he was falling again. Bae had pushed them both off a cliff. What was cliff doing there!? He would've face-palmed himself if he had any control over where is body was moving. Bae almost heard someone screaming, but he wasn't sure if it was June, Susie or him.

Bae didn't dare open his eyes. He was too scared to see what was around him. His back hit the rushing water first, sending shivers down his spine as he forced himself to swim towards the surface. He wanted to open his eyes to see where he was, but the water was too dark, making it almost easier to see with his eyes closed. His face hit air and he drank in oxygen before looking around for June. Had she fallen in too? Or had she hit the rocks that lined the edges of the roaring river? The river pushed him forward, the current too strong to go against.

Suddenly she surfaced a yard away from him. He breathed a sigh of relief before seeing what was ahead of them. A waterfall. Did the universe just want him to die today!? Snapping back to attention, he looked around for a log or branch he could grab onto and pull them to the shore, now that it was only a few feet above them after the cliff mellowed out. To his dismay there were only stones lining the way.

"Bae…" June coughed. Bae looked over at her to see the fear in her face. "I wanted to say I'm sorry…."

Bae sighed. "Yep. I'm sorry too." And with that, they were both sent tumbling over the edge of the waterfall. It was cold. Very cold. After staying in the numbing water, and then being put back into the winter air with the spray of another cold waterfall behind them, it was simply freezing.

They didn't seem to fall for very long. Only a few seconds actually. With a second splash, Bae fell face first into the second pool of water. _There's no current…_ Slower than before, he pulled himself above water. Looking behind him, Bae realized the waterfall was only about ten or fifteen feet tall, easily livable if someone were to jump off. It flowed into a small pond, with a soft sand and gravel shore surrounding it.

They weren't dead! And they were free! Together!

"June!" He yelled over the noise of the waterfall. Why wasn't she coming up from the water? Had she already pulled herself to shore? "June?" He saw something move underwater a few feet away, a hand maybe. Swimming towards it he tried looking down into the water.

To Baelfire's horror, he saw June's body slowly sinking down to the bottom on the pond. She showed no signs of struggle or chance of swimming up, a trail of blood flowed from a large gash on her forehead, turning the water a sickening color red. With a new sudden courage and urgency, he swam downwards. The pool was also only about ten feet deep, but Baelfire had never dived more than five or six feet before. Lungs burning and fingertips gone numb, he finally reached the bottom and with as much force as he could, he grabbed her by her arms and swam up.

Spots started to cloud what little vision he had, blocking out the moonlight so close but yet so far. Kicking himself upwards, he broke surface and gasped for breath. Realizing he was still holding June underwater, he pulled her up, holding her by the waist while the rest of her was dangling on his shoulder.

Quickly he checked her pulse on her neck. Still there. Then he held his finger under her nose to check if she was still breathing. It was in slow ragged gasps, and she was still unconscious, but at least she would be alive for the time being.

He knew he had to hurry. Bae had heard of a sickness called "Frostbite" from the village apothecaries when he was still in the Enchanted Forest. It was said to freeze blood until it couldn't move and a person would die from being so cold. Hurriedly he dragged June to the shore, before slinging her over his shoulders to carry her "Fire-Man Style" as she called it when they were training. He made sure to keep away from patches of ice and snow, knowing it would make him slip and drop her.

Carrying her through the forest he looked for any signs of civilization. To his delight he spotted an old cabin in a clearing. The old lantern wasn't lit and it showed no signs of habitation, but still, it was shelter and probably had some supplies in it. Slowly but surely, he knocked on the door with his foot. "Hello? Anyone there? We need help! Please?" The door didn't open, and he kicked it again. This time the door opened as he lock snapped. "Um… okay, sorry about the door." He said to no one in particular. The cabin was obviously abandoned.

It was one roomed, with a small kitchen containing a stove, an ice box, and a table with two chairs. Next was a small bedroom with a single bed and a nightstand with a lantern on it. The living area was just a couch and a small table. There was a small closet in which Bae guessed was the loo.

He placed June gently down on the bed, pulling the ragged and moth eaten covers over her, trying to get some warmth back into her body. He pulled a chair up and sat next to her. He didn't know what to do now. Sure Moraine had tried to teach him medicine things like how to cure fever and cough, but not how to fix cold. Doing his best, he found some more blankets and some rabbit pelts in a cupboard. The previous owner of the cabin must've been a hunter, placing more on the bed he sat and watched. Her face had regained some color, and her breathing had become more normal. That was good.

He noticed the cut on her forehead was bleeding badly. So he quickly tore off the edge of his shirt sleeve, placing it on her forehead to stop the bleeding. It ceased, but still he had a feeling it would get worse if he didn't clean it or bandage it. He ran over to the sink and checked for running water, another thing he had managed to get used to at the asylum. He tried the faucet but no water came out. The pipes must've been dry.

_Snow_. He could melt the snow into clean water to stop the cut from infecting. Rushing outside, Bae reached into a snow bank and grabbed a handful of snow. Running back inside, he placed his handful in a small wooden bowl. How would he melt it though? If Bae used his hands, he could catch frostbite or infect the water with his own germs. Baelfire started shoving his way through the drawers until he found a small box with a small stick lit on fire on it. Apparently the small sticks on the inside could be lit on fire when they hit the side of the box.

Doing as he was told by instructions, he lit a stick and proceeded to hold it near the ice. It melted unevenly, and sooner or later he had to strike another "Match" as it was called against the box. Once the snow was more or less melted, he moved over to June and moved the piece of cloth away from the cut. It was starting to heal, but he was still afraid of infection.

Slowly he took his thumb and dipped it in the water, slowly rubbing his thumb over the cut, he washed away the dried blood and any dirt that had gotten on the inside. Her eyes fluttered open and she groaned. "Stop that… it hurts…" He shushed her quietly before ripping off a piece of a thinner blanket and lifting her head so he could wrap it all the way around her head.

"Shhh… It's going to be okay, just get some rest." Bae tried reassuring his friend. June looked at him skeptically through tired eyes before falling asleep.

Sighing he leaned back into his wooden chair and copied.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I FORGOT ANOTHER DISCLAIMER! I really have to start remembering to do that…. BUT FINALLY I've decided to add in Storybrooke! In this chapter both June and Bae are 17, two years later than the last chapter. The curse has been broken and magic has returned so please no flames for time bending? **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Once Upon a Time, Storybrooke, or Bae. **

"Bae! Bae get up!"

Bae groaned as June shoved him in his sleep. She always was up early, for she had to get ready for the part time job at a bakery early in the morning. Her job was the only income of currency in the world, and it paid for their cheap apartment and food. Opening his eyes, Bae watched as she scrambled around their little home, packing all of their clothes and food into one large backpack. "Bae we have to leave! Do you hear the cop cars? They're coming!"

Bae tuned his ears in, but just like when they were running from Susie and the rest of the Insane Asylum staff, he couldn't hear anything. "June, I don't hear as well as you do," Bae groaned as he rolled off the couch he was sleeping on and pulled on a shirt that June had tossed at him.

"Well we're fugitives remember? The police must've found out we've been hiding here and are coming…" She turned around and rolled her eyes. "Put some pants on!" June threw him a pair of jeans with a torn side after he scaled a wire fence in them.

Baelfire blushed as he pulled on his trousers and opened the door for June. "After you, milady," He curtsied and she snarled at him, making Bae laugh. They had gotten used to the routine of living in random places at random times, always running from cops. When they first left the asylum, they lived on the streets, stealing food and clothes. Even though they usually had enough money to rent out a small apartment or live in a church cellar for a few days, they still had to steal everyone and a while, making them fugitives of the law enforcement. "Get on." He pulled himself on the black sleek "motor-cycle" they had stolen as well.

Both of them hated the beasts from their childhood. Cars. Neither knew why at the source, but both knew they would never ride in one; therefore they stole a motorcycle, saying it was just like riding a horse. Quickly, June jumped on the back of the bike and wrapped her arms around his waist. Baelfire flinched at the unfamiliar contact. Unless they were sparring or one needed medical attention, they weren't allowed to touch each other. It was never a set rule, like June's rule of him going to bed before her, but still, it was a rule. She used to have a motor cycle of her own, but it was beaten by a couple of tipsy thugs. She pulled a helmet on and so did he.

Together they rode off, swerving through cars on the long black paved road as they passed a sign. "Welcome to Maine" it said. Baelfire didn't know where he was going or why, but it just felt right to be heading in that direction.

"Where are we going!?" He heard June yell into his ear, though it was drowned out into more of a whisper.

"I don't know!" He laughed. Baelfire could feel June rolling her eyes as they started going on a twisting road through a forest. "Entering Storybrooke?" He wondered aloud as they passed another sign. Slowing down the bike, he rolled down a gravel pathway that led off the main road. "I don't want to go into town just yet." He could talk clearly now, not having to worry about the wind drowning out his words.

He pulled to a stop in front of an old log cabin, right next to a lake. "Nostalgia a bit eh?" Bae chuckled. June hopped off the bike, fiddling with a strand of her hair. She had cut it shorter recently, so now it only went to her shoulder blades instead of all the way down her back. Bae on the other hand, grew his out, so it was now in curls around his head.

"Oh yes." She said, knocking on the door once to check if anyone was still there. "Don't remind me." With no answer to her knock, June simply kicked the lock and then reached forward. It opened with ease. They walked inside slowly still. Both had encounters in which they thought an area was empty and it really had someone still living in it.

Once inspecting the area, they started setting up their stuff. June put food and parchment plates into the cabinets, Bae started sweeping out dust bunnies and cobwebs, throwing out moth eaten blankets and keeping the ones that were still slightly fresh. "Whose turn is it?" He asked. They always took turns when it came to sleeping on the couch. Most of the time, the places they lived in had only one bed and they would never share one. Sooner or later they devised the system of taking turns each time they went somewhere new.

"Mine." June sighed. She set up her blankets and her small pillow on the couch while Baelfire headed towards the bedroom. He almost wished he took the couch. The mattress was clean, but the bedspread, sheets, and pillows were all moth eaten and filthy. It took Bae almost an entire hour to strip the bed of its sheets, disinfect the mattress with some spray he had bought, and replace the bedding with his own.

"Are you decent?" He knocked on his own door. There had only been one occasion when he had walked in on June changing, she didn't care, but it bothered him so he refused to walk into the same room as her without asking first.

"Yes!" June called. Still hesitant, for she had replied "yes" before and he had still caught her with her shirt only halfway on, he slowly creaked open the door. She was bent over, fully clothed at least, putting a photo of the two of them on the table. They both cherished that photo, it was the only one they had. It was a picture of them in front of the Smithsonian Museum, both of them had gone trying to learn more about the culture, but ended up being chased out by security for touching the exhibits.

Today June was wearing a black t-shirt with a strange symbol and the word "Ba-Zinga" on it, a black bowler hat, white jeans, and a pair of rainbow and black gloves made out of the same material as socks with no fingers. She loved the fashion of the world, saying it was much more comfortable and creative than the dresses back in the Enchanted Forest. Baelfire had stuck with dark blue jeans and a blue t-shirt.

"Want to go into town?" She asked, ready for another adventure.

"Not today," Bae shifted on his feet. Even though he had been ready to go to the town earlier, but now he was hesitant. It seemed like it was a pair of magnets being drawn together, then one being flipped over so it now was moving away. "You can go, but I'm going to stay here for a while."

"Nah, if you're not going then I'm not going." June decided, moving towards the kitchen. "We need to eat first anyways, we didn't have dinner or breakfast yet." She pulled out a pan and some pancake mix, then sorting through her backpack looking for fresh water. They stayed in silence for a minute, Bae sitting on the armrest of the couch and June making pancakes. "You know, we've lived together for two years and I don't know a thing about your past in the Enchanted Forest, what was it like?" She asked, stirring a bowl. "Why did you want to come to this world?"

"Um…" Baelfire waited before saying. "M-my father, he was trying to protect me from being drafted into the Ogre Wars…" He started.

"Huh, same thing with my father," She mumbled.

"So, so he found out that if he killed the Dark One with this dagger, he would gain the powers…" Baelfire had to force himself to stop. June stiffened, but he barely noticed. "H-he killed the man, and he became the Dark One." June dropped the plate she was holding. Baelfire rushed over to her. She stood vertically straight, staring out the window with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry please don't be scared." He tried comforting her, but she didn't move.

"Y-your father was the Dark One…" June echoed.

"I know, I'm sorry." He grabbed her by the arm, violating their unspoken no touching rule. "June, June look at me, don't be scared."

"I-I'm not scared." She stammered, looking him in the eye. "It's just that…"

"What?" Bae stared at her, waiting for an answer to why she was acting so strangely.

"My father was the Dark One too."

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUHHHH! Sorry, but every author has to do a cliff every once and a while! R&R please! Reviews make me smile! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N We learn a bit more about June in this Chapter, and we meet Rumple. Very sentimental and angsty a bit. **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Once Upon a Time or Bae or Rumple or anyone else that's not my OC. I wish I did, but I don't **

Bae's heart stopped for a bit there.

Her father… was the Dark One. He barely noticed she leaned back, sitting on the counter top, holding her head in her hands. "It was just before the Ogre Wars… H-he was paranoid that once it started they would start taking in children to be soldiers… I tried to convince him it was a long way off, but he was sure that by the time I was fourteen, they would make me join… So he became the Dark One, killing anyone who got near me." June started rambling, as if the painful memories were just spilling out. "I was ten when I finally heard about the magic beans that could do anything… So I broke into the fairy vault, stealing the bag, but I noticed that all the beans were different colors and did different things, so I left one of each in case the fairies ever needed them." Tears started spilling down her cheeks. "I found the one that would send us here, to this world, but when I opened the portal, he was too scared to follow me through, he didn't want to leave his power."

"Just like my father…" Baelfire said. They were more alike than he thought.

June sighed, biting her lip and looking around, making sure not to look him in the eye. "He was a coward, couldn't leave his stupid power." She spat, but he knew she was only saying that to make herself feel better, for he had done the same thing years ago. Slowly he made his way over to her and put an arm around her shoulder. Another violation of the no touching rule.

"I'm sorry, for what my father did." Baelfire said. "But I'm glad you left some of those magic beans, otherwise you wouldn't have me?" He heard her chuckle and he looked over to see her wiping tears from her face. "Do you still want to go into town? It will get our minds off it."

"Sure, sure." She gripped his arm as they left the cabin, still not bothering to clean up the broken plate or put away the pancake mix. They could always do that later. "I've had enough sentimentality today." They got onto the motorcycle, putting on both their helmets as they rode steadily up the gravel pathway and back onto the open road.

It took them less than five minutes to get to town. It was small, but strangely had a lot of people walking about. There was a clock tower, with what looked like an abandoned library below it. A pet shelter, a school, a pawn shop and a few other trinket stores that every little town as such would have. "Have you realized everyone's staring at us? Is there a law that there can't be newcomers?" He heard June whisper in his ear. Bae looked around and saw that everyone was staring at them. Some had eyes as wide as dinner plates, as if they've never seen someone new. Others leered at them, as if they were some sort of pest.

He shrugged and pulled into a spot next to a diner. They both needed food badly. Bae let June sit down first into the red booth of "Granny's Diner" and as soon as they were both seated, a tall twenty or so girl with brown hair and red streaks came over. "Hello my name is Ruby or Red, which ever you prefer," She said. "Is there anything I can get you? Tea, Coffee?"

"Um, we'll both have coffee, two sugars no cream?" June said. Coffee was her favorite, and she had gotten Bae hooked on it too. "And then can we just have some toast and jam?"

"Sure thing." The girl, Ruby he had decided on, walked over to the counted and tapped it four times. An old lady came over, obviously "Granny" and listened while Ruby told her the order.

"Am I the only one who has that feeling like something's wrong?" Baelfire whispered as Ruby came over with a tray holding their coffees and toast. He let June eat first, pulling out the soft inside of the bread while he ate the crust. It had always been like that, whenever they got bread or toast, he would eat the crust and June would eat the insides, Bae liked the crust better anyways and she wouldn't eat it no matter how hungry she was. "Like we're going to get in trouble just by sitting here?"

"I've noticed it," June nodded as she gutted another slice. "I think we should get out of here… as soon as possible."

"Yeah, I want to walk around a bit first, just to make sure it isn't just a few people." Bae said. June rolled her eyes, but soon nodded in agreement. Ruby had come over with a check, and they paid for their food in loose change. They got up from their spot and walked down the street, June's arm wrapped around his as if she was afraid he would run away. Together the two walked up and down the streets, they noticed that the deeper they got into town, the more leers and stares they got. Bae realized something too, everyone looked vaguely familiar. Whether it was a hair color or a way of posture, they all looked as if he had seen them before. "Are you getting that sense of déjà-vu?"

"A little." June admitted. There was something very wrong about this town. Very, very wrong.

Then he saw it.

Him.

_Him. _

He was walking down the street, arm and arm with a young girl much like Bae was walking with June. His skin was normal, not dark and scaly as it had been before. He was content. Happy. Blissful. Whichever the word was, Bae only felt hate and anger and pain. He ripped his arm away from June, ignoring her protests. Stalking up to him, he stopped right in front of the man and girl. "You broke our deal!" He threw a straight right fist at the man's face, fury and rage filling his body. "You're a coward!" Another punch, sending the befuddled man the ground.

He felt someone grab him from behind and he tried to pull away, thinking it was June for attacking a "Random Person". But this man was not random. He was not a person. "You're under arrest." Was yelled into his ear and he froze. Under arrest? That was bad. It meant that June would have to bail him out, or hire a lawyer. Both would cost money and leave them on the streets again. It would leave June alone until they could figure something out. It was a lose-lose situation. "Get in the car." He felt a hand shove him into what looked like a yellow car, but everything was just a big blob of color.

He looked out the small window, and spotted June, standing on one spot jaw open. He mouthed one word. A word they had come to use a lot. A secret word. "Run."

**Another short-ish chapter, but school's started to get tougher. I was supposed to be doing my History report when I wrote this O.O... Don't tell my teacher! R&R please! **


	8. Chapter 8 THE END

**A/N BAE GOT ARRESTED! The thought just came into my head one day… probably not that original, but I thought it was cool! This may or may not be the last chapter, it depends whether I get some more reviews and if I can get some creative juice back into my brain (Also known as coffee… I ran out a couple days ago…). **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of their characters**

Bae sat in his cell, head in his hands. He was there. He came to this realm and didn't even bother to go looking for him! Let alone he went scurrying around with a girl young enough to be his daughter! Bae wished he could go back and do it all over again. To have not gone to the blue fairy, asking for the magic bean. Not leave his father alone. To not have met June in the first place.

No. He was wrong.

He still would've done it.

Baelfire wished he could've gone back and undone the blue fairy's magic, but that meant he would've never met June, and she was his best friend. More than his best friend. As if on cue, he turned to look out the open window to see June trying to squeeze her way through. She smiled meekly and finally fell through to a small couch underneath. "What are you doing here!? I told you to run!" He whispered with urgency. The woman sheriff, Emma as he had been told, had left to go get some coffee and print out a few papers. But she would be back soon.

"I wanted to know why you punched that guy… by the way that was a nice right hook you did there." She hushed, seeing the urgency.

His stomach rose into his throat until he was barely able to get the words out. "It was him."

"Him?" She raised an eyebrow. June had always said that discretion was the ability to raise your eyebrow instead of your voice.

"_Him, _he was here… all along… Him." He spat the words with venom in his mouth. "Rumpelstiltskin… my father… he was here."

"Y-your father…" Her eyes clouded with grief. "That was him…"

"Yeah, I don't know what came over me, but all I felt was anger towards him and… and it made me want to punch him." Baelfire tried to keep his eyes away from her's, seeing her upset always made him feel guilty.

"It's okay," She sighed and looked away. Bae sat up straight, startled. "I know why, and I know I have a reason to kill him too, but for some reason I'm not mad at him…" June shrugged. "It's strange, like I want to hear his side of the story too."

"Am I interrupting?"

They both jumped at the voice in the doorway. It was him. Rumpelstiltskin. He stood there, cocked to one side in his suit and cane. "I'm sorry, if this is a bad time dearie…" He started.

"No, no, you talk to him." June put her hands up and then jumped back out the window. "Be careful; I'll meet you back at the cabin." She said before jogging off.

Bae sat on the cot of his cell, refusing to make eye contact. "S-sorry, about the hook… I was just angry." He stammered. It was strange, he had gone over this moment so many times in his head, but it never turned out like this.

"It's okay Bae, I understand." His father shifted on his feet. "I-I'm sorry for leaving you, I was scared and a coward… but I'm not anymore, I've changed… I'm not the Dark One anymore." Baelfire looked up at his father. It was true, his skin was normal and his irises were normal size. But Bae still couldn't shake the feeling.

"Yeah… It's just I was on my own for a long time, and- and it was lonely." Bae admitted. "Then I met June, and it wasn't so lonely, but still… why couldn't you just come through that damned portal!?" Bae slammed his fist on a bar, making his father flinch.

"I-I don't know… I have to tell you, it's the only deal I've ever broken. Ever. And-and I'm sorry for what I did, and I hope Belle and I can make it up to you." Rumple gave a half smile, hoping for forgiveness.

"Belle?" Baelfire asked. Who was this Belle? Was it the woman he saw him walking with?

"Yes, she's my fiancé." He explained and Bae scoffed.

"I've been gone for years and you got yourself a fiancé? One young enough to be my cousin?" Baelfire laughed and his father pouted.

"She's the same age as I am…" He pouted. "I'll go tell Miss Swan that you're free to go, and then we can catch up more." He turned and stalked out the door, leaving Bae alone again.

Baelfire leaned back. Sure he was in a jail cell all alone, but he was home. With his father and June and this strange girl named Belle. It was just like the happily ever after he always pictured.


End file.
